The Adventures of Virion and Captain Falcon
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: This is a Prequel of 'The Nintendo Games' and is actually the first of all the events that have occurred. Join Captain Falcon and Virion as they venture across many galaxies, meeting new people and - of course - getting into crazy trouble in the process! Falcon Read - With Magnificence!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a prequel to 'The Nintendo Games', and happened before all other prequels.

I don't own any of the characters, and…Enjoy!

January 1st, 1996.

"Happy New Year!" The many people who stand in the bar cheer loudly, as the clock strikes midnight, starting a New Year – a new start for some. Some have cheated on their wives, while on a stupid night out, while others are in with big gangs and have been caught up in dealings and violent encounters. Very few at that bar are without a criminal record. Very few of them are sober.

Outside, rain drizzles gently down out of the fluffy clouds, where every so often, the moon peers through a gap within the clouds. It's like a small child, watching in curiosity at all the strange things that surround them… There's a gentle breeze, that causes the trees leaves to rustle quietly.

Sat at the bar – alone – is a rather slim fellow, who goes by the name 'Virion'. An extremely intelligent woman had just turned down his proposal a few days before the New Year began – it was meant to be a Christmas present! The happiest time of his life! Of course, Miriel didn't feel the same… Their relationship had been living on a lie, and all they had was a son together. A son, whom hates Virion with all his heart. His name is Laurent, though that isn't really important anymore. The blue-haired man, despite having such light hair is just in his mid-twenties and he sits, swirling his whisky around his glass… _Happy New Year? How can this even be perceived as happy?_ As the man goes to drink his glass of whisky, his arm is suddenly knocked and the glass falls and shatters on the floor.

Annoyed, Virion turns his head and looks at the person who had knocked him. The person who stands before him seems like the complete opposite to himself… His fashion sense is rather bizarre. He supposed he was from a different area. The man wore a tight looking suit, most of which was a dark shade of red, though there are also bits of black, white, blue and yellow. Under his arm, there is a bright red helmet – perfect size for them and no-one else. The tight suit revealed that he's rather muscular and presumably strong. On the helmet, there is also a picture of a bird – a Falcon.

Of course, Virion is too drunk to care about this minor fact. "Hey bud, can I have a word outside?" He asks, where the man turns to face him. "Yeah, sure. Ay John, get us that chicks number and I'll be back!"

Once outside the back of the bar, Virion takes a swing at the man before him, his arm being stopped part way there by the mans' free hand. "Come on now, Bud, there's no point in trying that now is there-" He's cut off when he suddenly gets cut off by a weak slap. Upon feeling this, the man puts on his helmet and kicks the blue-haired mans' legs, causing him to collapse onto the ground, with a loud groan of pain… This is soon followed by a loud yelp of pain, when he gets punched in his arm.

"Listen here, I'm Captain Falcon and…You **really** don't want to get on my bad side…" Falcon speaks down to the weakling before him, before punching his face, causing his lip to bust. "Understan-" He gets cut off when he reads the others facial expression and he jumps up. "Don't even look at me like that."

"Like wha-" "Like t **hat!** Listen, you might swing that way, but I don't!" Captain Falcon pauses for a moment. "I mean- **really, bro?** " The muscular man begins to laugh, before pulling the once immaculate man to his feet. "You've got guts, challenging me. I mean, when do I lose? Have you **seen** me!" He exclaims loudly.

Somewhere in the near area, there are quiet footsteps… The ex-duke recognises this, where he steals the arrogant mans' gun and shoots into the shadows, before a man falls out of the shadows, clenching his stomach tightly… The man in the helmet stares in shock. "You…You have quite the aim – almost as good as mine!" He laughs. "Seriously though, you're coming with me." Before Virion can respond, he gets punched again, causing him to be knocked out.

Once he awakes, Virion finds himself staring at a large building… It towers over him and is covered in some of the finest details he has ever seen. It's so surreal, he even questions whether he's dead or not. _Where…Where am I?_ The blue-haired fellow looks around more. He looks right, then- "AH!" Virion screams at the top of his lungs upon seeing Falcon's faced pressed against the window. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOES…THAT?!" He shouts at the man; he now laughs loudly. "You screamed like a GIRL." Captain Falcon wails at the top of his lungs, very nearly crying with laughter. "It's not that funny- Hey, have you kidnapped me?!" Virion raises his voice, growing quite annoyed. "Shut up and get out of my Blue Falcon!"

After stepping out of the Blue Falcon, the door automatically shuts before driving off and presumably parking itself elsewhere. The area around them is pretty empty, other than a few other cars that is. "Why are we at the Holy building of Naga?" Virion questions, where he is handed a gun. "Well you see, you are now my best man, and we have to kill some people-"

"Wait, wait, wait… So, I have to kill some people?"

"Yes."

"Here? In front of this Holy building?"

"No, inside."

"Oh, Okay- Wait. What! Are you out of your mind?"

"Probably, now come on."

The two swiftly make their way to the doors of the building, where Falcon kicks the door open, yelling inside, causing the choir of young children to stop singing. Some – those who haven't already seen a video of Grima taking the spirits of those living – screaming and crying in fear. Virion walks in soon after, holding his gun high, until he locks his eyes on a slender figure… Their long blonde hair falling way best their waist… Their eyes, bluer than the sky above them. Oh, their figure is _perfect!_

The blue-haired fellow lowers his gun, beginning to walk down the aisle, towards the person at the altar. The closer he gets, the more magnificent they look! "My, my… What is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing here on such a glorious night? Shouldn't you be gazing at the stars, at all their beauty – not that it can compare to yours!" Falcon butts in. "Erm, dude-"

"Please, call me Virion! Or rather, don't call me at all, I am busy at the moment…" He turns his attention back to the person before him. "Why don't me and you share a glass of wine, in Nagas' name?" Virion asks, deeply looking into their eyes. "Virion, is it? Silence." The blue-haired man goes to open his mouth again, when he is greeted with a fist in his face once again. "Ouch…" He whispers, before collapsing. A loud whistle gets carried through the room. "That was quite the hit – for a woman."

Upon hearing this, the blonde-haired person looks over at Falcon rather annoyed. "My name is Libra and…I am a man." An awkward silence fills the air. "Haha! Those men thought the priest was a woman!" The children burst into laughter – even the ones who were crying just moments ago! The man in the helmet now looks at the piece of paper he was given. _Wait a minute… These are the wrong coordinates…_ "I apologise for us wasting your time, Libra. Get back to…Erm, singing about…I don't know, Jesus?" After saying that, Falcon grabs Virions' leg, dragging him back down the altar on his face, a blood trail following from his now busted nose… He slowly and carefully places the doors back onto their hinges, before whistling for the Blue Falcon.

The vehicle now there, the man shoves Virion into the back of his car – He doesn't want blood all over his seats, if you're wondering why the back of the car – and proceeds to speed off down the street…


	2. Chapter 2

Very slowly, Virion awakes. His first sight? A wall. Or rather, the top of the trunk of the car, where he soon thrashes about, hitting each side with a fair bit of force – well, for him at any rate. "GET ME OUT! THIS IS KIDNAPPING! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME- OH NAGA, I'M DYING! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME-" The blue-haired man is cut off when the trunk is opened and Falcon glares at him, making him silent immediately. "Are you getting out or should I just close the trunk again?" The bounty hunter now begins to close him in again, when Virion suddenly throws himself out of the Blue Falcon and onto the floor, where he proceeds to hug the sandy surface below him. "Oh floor… Never let me be in such a closed space aga-"

"You should probably get out of the closet then." Captain Falcon quickly fires at him, very nearly laughing at his own genius joke.

"…I should have let that man kill you."

"Mmhmm, sure…" Falcon pauses. "We're at the correct coordinates now, anyway. Here we are- Plegia!"

"Ah, okay… Wait. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE IN PLEGIA!" Virion yells at the top of his lungs, forcing himself to his feet. "I can't be here! If the king identifies I'm here, I will be dead, especially because I don't have my bow and arrows!" He soon finds a gun is being pointed at him, where he silences himself. There are few more moments silence.

"Do you want the darned gun or not? My arm's becoming tired." The blue-haired man takes it. "Erm…Thanks." He mutters, before a poster is shoved into his face, and some glue off of that poster gets stuck in his hair. "Prince Peter. He is the next to be killed – or at least he will be. He's known for stealing others identity and some of the finest jewels in this world." The bounty hunter spins his gun around his finger, beginning to walk along the sand that paves their way onto the Plegian capital… Considering it's known for mass destruction and darkness, it is actually well built! The homes are well built, each of them decorated with intricate details and words from the 'Book of Grima' that roughly translate to "All Who Live Here Are Worthy Souls to Feast Upon…" In the middle of the city, there is an elegant looking fountain! As you get closer, you can see that there are four statues there, created to look like four people! The Mad King – Gangrel, Validar, Aversa and Grima. Although they seem rather sinister, there is also a rather peaceful sense to them, which comes as a surprise to the ex-archer.

Past the city, lays and oasis! It's surrounded by large palm trees, and acts as a resort to the people of Plegia… Occasionally, even Tharja is said to return and relax there. The archer looks around, clearly on edge; his weapon held tightly in both of his hands. "Ay, quit being such a coward. Someone will definitely get suspicious if you keep walking around like you're a wanted criminal for treason!"

"I did kind of help kill their king..." He pauses. "Twice." Captain Falcon turns and faces the man, before bursting out into laughter. "I don't believe that for a second! But, whatever you say—" He gets cut off, when Virion shouts "I helped do so, in such a magnificent manor!" He stops and thinks. "Though, the majority do come back to life…" "Exactly, now shut up, and walk like a normal person!" "Like a normal person?! I look normal compared to you! You just take massive strides everywhere, all the while you flexing your arm muscles!" The blue-haired man retaliates. "Well, if you've got muscles to flex, you should flex them. After all, the ladies like that and I might end up getting some se—" Douglas' mouth is soon covered by an unfamiliar hand.

"Hey friend, ladies deserve a bit more respect. Also, the people of this land might not take kindly to your words – after all, they don't take kindly to much." The man removes his hand, and smiles at them both. "Where might you be heading? I could lend a hand, or a sword, depending on the situation." Falcon and Virion exchange a look, before asking in unison "Who are you?"

"You really don't know? I'm Ike – Hero Legend and Pun Legend! I travel these lands, sharing my Chromedy with the people! I go 'Robin' people of their laughter, but I'm not so Chromical, when a villain finds my sword shoved into their chest." Ike says proudly! Virion bites his lip, to help contain his laughter, and Falcon just stares at him, clueless about what the jokes mean. "So…You can kill?" He questions the legend; who's response is just a nod. "Sweet. Join us, then." The legend looks at them both, before cracking a smirk. "I fight for my friends- they won't be getting sympathy from me!" The bounty hunter goes to slap him across his back, before he finds a heavy looking sword pointed at him. The legends face is unreadable.

"But, are you truly a Chromrade?"

The archer would normally stand and watch this kind of situation, but he found his hand forcing the sword away from his new friend. "Sir Ike; I understand your concern, but we are only out to stop Prince Peter. He has brought many wrongs to this land – with many thefts and-" Ike silences him, when he smiles. "You had me at Prince Peter, erm…What are your names?"

After the introductions, and with Ike now on their side, the three begin to walk towards the castles doors. "W-Wait! Are you seriously just going to walk straight inside? I mean- Don't you even need a strategy?!" Virion exclaims, suddenly halting. Douglas goes to speak, where Ike pushes him aside, and speaks up. "Chrom on inside. We will kill the guards, then the prince will fall – with a sharp something through his heart…" "Yeah, my bullet!" Falcon shouts, before a woman runs out of the castle screaming. "H-H-Help! The prince-" Virion soon spins the woman into his arms, holding her hand with an ever so gentle grip.

"Worry not maiden, that man will never hurt you again… A woman of your beauty, shall personally be guarded by the most handsome of men…" She suddenly slaps the man across the face, which causes Douglas to scoff, and the legend to wince a little for the other. "Number 1, you're certainly not my type – I mean, your hair's longer than _mine!"_ The archer attempts to speak again, before seeing Ike telling him to remain silent. "Number 2, the prince is _dead!_ Oh, and…I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't be okay with you hitting on women…"

"Hey! For your information, my hair is stylish-" Another scoff is sounded. "Is it, Virion? Is it _really?"_ Falcon asks. "Also, I have a child with a woman, and we were going to get married – we would have been too, if she didn't turn down my proposal!" The woman raises an eyebrow. "Mmhmm… If this woman is real, no wonder she rejected you. Now, where was I? Ah yes." The woman proceeds to fall to hide her face in her hands, as she sobs loudly. "H-He's dead!" Upon hearing those words, Ike runs up the castle stairs, examining the room, as of which the man was murdered in. "Dagger…Straight through his heart." He looks around. "Everything has been raided…"

"They really beat us to it… Whoever they are, they are going to pay for taking the bounty that's rightfully mine!" Falcon shouts, before tossing an electronic device at Ike. "Contact me with this. It's been a pleasure." He turns away, muttering something inaudibly under his breath. "Virion! We're leaving! Come on!" The archer practically runs away from the building. "FINALLY!"

Both men leave the building, and ride off in the Blue Falcon - Even now, the people can still here Virion screaming "So long suckers!", as the bounty hunter simply chuckles, surprised he suddenly has the guts to scream those words.

Ike, on the other hand, chooses to stay behind and examine the area some more for evidence. As he goes to exit the building, a cry is heard from down the corridor, which has tiles made of gold… He follows the cries, and gently pushes open the door, where the sounds seem to be coming from. Almost immediately, he drops his sword as he enters… There, laying in a cot, which is layered with silk sheets, is a baby no older than 3 months.

In that moment, reality hit Ike like a tonne of bricks… Death doesn't just have an effect on those who die themselves, it also impacts those around them – like this young boy, who must grow without his father. It touches his heart, truly, and brings a tear to the legends eye…

His inner comedy seemed to leave his soul entirely, as he realised all the pain he must have caused others. No longer would he live to tell chromby (Crumby, whoops, sorry guys) jokes. No longer would he live to kill and cause pain! Instead, he would live in peace – and hope to spread that to others…on his new path of radiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving. Falcon had been driving for about 10 minutes now, presumably with no destination as, despite the fact his vehicle can reach ridiculously high speeds, he was driving very slowly… In this area, it seemed to be Spring! Trees were blossoming, with various different colours of green, white and pink… The sun shimmered and shined in the sky, and the clouds were no-where to be seen.

Could it be any better?

Slowly, the Blue Falcon came to a stop, and the bounty hunter climbed out, leaning on it, once he closed the door to his throne – or driving seat. The archer soon gets out, and is delighted to smell nothing, but the fresh air that surrounds them (and the rather disgusting fumes coming from the vehicle, but he chose to keep that bit of information to himself). Douglas stands up straight.

"You know, a beautiful day like this shouldn't be wasted on the road." As he says this, the vehicle swiftly drives away, Virion almost jumping out of his skin at the sudden movement. This warms him a little, reminding him of the large number of days he had spent camping out with everyone. "Oh, so, we're walking?" He questions. These words are followed by a quiet chuckle.

"Well, you _could_ walk… But, why walk when you can…Fly?" Falcon turns to the other, an evident smirk plastered onto his face. Rather arrogant looking, if you asked Virion. "Listen, just because you have Falcon in your name, doesn't mean you can fly! Naga forgive me – but, dear Goddess! You're just a man!" The archer exclaims! Douglas turns away, simply looking up at the sky. "Who said anything about me being capable of flying?" Just as Virion goes to answer his question, in the distance, he sees something flying towards them.

Quickly.

Too quickly.

Frantically, Virion begins to look left and right for a place to run, or jump, or to simply hide away! Whatever that thing was, it was coming towards them, and it would _not_ end well! The archer makes a mad dash for it, despite the fact he knew, he could never outrun it. All the while, Falcon standing calm and collected. Had he accepted death? Reluctantly, the blue-haired fellow turns back around and runs back to go and help his friend. "Don't just stand there, run!" Just as he bellows this, he sees the object clearer than ever – larger than ever! As he turns around to run again, he trips over. In that moment, he had accepted death. It continues to speed forwards until-

It stops, and laughter starts.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you _actually_ ran!" Douglas continues to laugh, as Virion begins to recompose himself. "I-It's not funny!" Virion stammers a response, becoming annoyed at the others laughter.

Once Captain Falcon stops laughing, he stands tall and proud – as usual. "Introducing… THE FALCON FLYER! Pretty neat, right-" Virion interrupts. "It's really concerning how obsessed you are with Falcons." "Yeah, well, SHUT UP! GET IN!" Falcon retorts, in an almost childish manor. With these words, the archer gets in, followed by the other. Swiftly, Douglas took the wheel and began to soar through the sky, a wide smile on his face. Virion? Well…He's very uncomfortable and is chewing the inside of his mouth aggressively. "When are we landing?" He grumbles, and as Falcon opens his mouth to presumably say a rude comment, there's a loud thud! "Now."

Soon, they find themselves on the ground once again – Virion hugging the floor again and whispering how he will never fly ever again. The bounty hunter begins to look around, before finding what – or rather _who_ hit his magnificent flyer! There on the ground, he found a girl laying. This, however, was no normal girl… She had large and rather magnificent wings! Like an angels'! They are blackened however, which makes her seem rather… Sinister, or demonic.

Slowly, she begins to move, groaning quietly. "Ergh… Who…" She stands up fully glaring at the two men before her, before screaming. "WHO DROVE THAT PIECE OF TRASH INTO MY FLYING ROUTE?" At the raise of a voice, the archer actually grips onto the grass, ripping some out before whispering. "Falcon, I'm scared." He, on the other hand, didn't care…

He only cared about one thing.

"MY FALCON FLYER IS A MAGNIFICENT PIECE OF EQUIPMENT, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! OH, AND YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR ANY DAMAGE YOU HAVE DONE TO IT!" He exclaims, where the female just snorts at his remark. "If it's _that_ magnificent, it wouldn't be damaged, would it? AND WHO'S THE WASTE OF SPACE LAYING ON THE FLOOR? GET U-"

"Hey Virion! Why are you laying on the ground? You're worse than Robin!" All three people turn to see who is present, where the archer is just greeted to a hand – a hand that isn't attached to a body… Though, somebody is holding that hand out to him. "Need a…HAND? HAHA!" The blue-haired fellow sighs. "Henry… No, I'm quite fine." He seems almost disgusted, when he suddenly finds himself pinned against a tree, where the female is now whispering to him.

"Erm, listen, about before. You're not a waste of space, Viriob-" "It's actually Virion." The girl glares. "Virion, I'm Kilonia… Introduce me to your friend _now._ I have our entire future planned. We are going to have many children, and they will be taught the ways of the fallen angels – the ways of the dead, and we will travel…to _kill._ Tell me his name, and you won't be first!" The dark mage laughs. "Hey! Virion has only gone and got himself a lady!" Falcon whispers to him. "He's very clearly in the closet." Henry thinks, then nods in agreement. Kilonia hits Virion away with her wings. "Why would I be interested in THAT?! He looks like one of those troll things with the messy blue hair!" The fallen angel averts her gaze. "Henry, the name's Kilonia, and I was wondering if-" "Sure! We can be friends!" He interrupts her. "I could use the extra hands! You know…Those still attached to a body." She laughs quietly, before tackling the dark mage into a hug. "EE- This is wonderful!" "Haha! Certainly is! Say, think we can fly? Maybe 'accidentally' drop daggers from above? OO! Or use dark magic on them!" Henry grins. "We most certainly can!" In a split second, the two are soon soaring through the skies; Kilonia holding onto him with a tight grip, as Henry laughs manically!

"Ay. They look they make quite the couple! Don't you think?" Falcon leans against his Flyer, before realising something. "HEY, SHE NEVER APOLOGISED FOR FLYING INTO US!" He clenches his fist, before it becomes engulfed in fire and he punches the air in front of him. Virion climbs to his feet. "I bet I could shoot her down…" He sighs. "I'm pretty sure Henry already has a wife too…"

Silence.

"Right! It's time for us to get going! Get in." Douglas orders the other. "No way, am I getting- AHH!" The archer suddenly screams as the bounty hunter picks him up and throws him into the Flyer, where he climbs in soon after. "I wasn't asking. Now shut up and fly." The man in the Falcon helmet sits back.

"You… You trust me to fly this?" Virion smiles, before starting up the engine. "You know; I think we need some music!" "I thought you'd never ask, bro." Falcon soon puts on some tunes, a style that the archer has never heard, but is thoroughly enjoying anyway. "What is this song?" The blue-haired man asks. "Big Blue! Pretty sweet, right? Don't answer that, it doesn't need an answer – now… Fly!" With those words, Virion takes the wheel and proceeds to zoom through the skies – hopefully, this time, with no casualties.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours had passed, and still Virion and Captain Falcon find themselves soaring through the skies. Falcon had taken the wheel not so long ago, as Virion rests his head in his hand, struggling to keep his eyes open. "We're lost, aren't we?" The blue-haired man groans, and just before the bounty hunter responds, he spots something in the distance… A house!

As they approach, the details of the house become clearer. It is a large house, with very few details to be examined based on its colour scheme. Its walls were a faded shade of black, and it was cracked in various spots. The windows had a subtle glow coming from a single candle that sat on the inner windowsill. The garden had plants, wildly growing in every direction, some of which stretching higher than the house itself, and hiding it from the outside… Gates surround the outskirts of the house, but they are fairly weak and even the wind manages to push it.

"THERE!" The bounty hunter exclaims. "There's our location! Ha! I knew we weren't lost!" He says this, though it was evident, that even he found this place out of pure luck. Quickly, Captain Falcon flies the flyer into the gate, ripping it out of the ground, before landing it just besides a garden shed at the bottom of the large garden, surrounding the mansion. The duo clambers out of the vehicle, stretching their legs after what felt like decades of flying.

"You have no idea where we have landed, do you?" "Pfft, of course I-" "Then where are we, Douglas?" Virion swiftly asks, interrupting the other, and before he responds, there's a creak sound… It sounds loudly, and the two turn their attentions to the shed… The door once closed, is now open – wide. Soon, piercing red eyes can be seen from the inside of the shed, which leads to Falcon swiftly pulling out his gun and firing a single bullet in between their eyes. However, the bullet suddenly stops moving. It remains hovering in the sky and slowly begins to turn around towards the two men. "Douglas?" The archer questions, as sinister laughter is carried through the air. "Yeah, bro?" He responds. "RUN!" In unison, they both sprint towards the house, knowing they have no time to clamber into the Falcon Flyer.

Once the men are out of sight, the person in the shed steps out, their axe held tightly in their hands, and a small girl in a red dress walks up behind them. "You did a wonderful job, Villager. I have been expecting these two grand visitors for a long time now, and I am certain they will enjoy the welcome you have given them." She smiles at Villager, and they depart, attending to the wild plants. "Red, ensure the guests are comfortable in our mansion." A small red demon smiles soon hops out of the shed. "As ya wish, Ashley!" He disappears, in a red cloud of smoke. The small girl looks up at the sky, where she identifies someone falling from up there. Normally she would grab a bag of popcorn and watch, but this time, she swiftly pulls out her wand and slows down the persons plummet into her garden.

"I wonder what's for dinner today… I wonder if Ashley will give me steak! I LOVE STEAK! She might give me some, especially because of the guests she kept speaking of! I am- AGH! WHAT THE-" Suddenly, they are cut off, when the person plummeting lands on top of them. They struggle with all their might trying to get them off, but that proves difficult considering they have no arms. Thankfully for them, Ashley soon appears and moves the person off of them using her magic.

Once the person is removed, Ashley kneels down beside them and examines them, and she mutters to herself "Darkened wings, clearly not a very angelic angel in the slightest – my type of person." She frowns ever so slightly "It seems I can't read their future… How unpredictable, and somewhat fun." She pauses, noticing the others eyes flicker slightly. "Regardless, they should not be on my proper-" "Ashley, are we having steak later?" A voice asks. The voice comes from a plant, which had previously been crushed by the falling person. "Chomper, I'm sure it will please everybody if we have steak." She closes her eyes and shouts at this point, which startles the person on the ground awake. "NOW, GO ENTERTAIN OUR GUESTS!" The young girl shouts at the top of her lungs, where the plant – Chomper – flinches, before he swiftly rips his own roots out of the ground, which allows him to swiftly sprint away on them.

Laughter – lots of laughter. "You've got guts! Name's Kilonia! I followed the guy with the Captain bird guy and Veronica – no – Viriob here! Nice place you have here!" Kilonia speaks enthusiastically to the witch standing beside her, who just simply smiles at the fallen angel on the ground. "Ashley, it's nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, Virion and Captain Falcon walk cautiously through the mansion…. Or, rather, Captain Falcon is giving Virion a piggyback through the mansion, because the other is too afraid to walk slightly behind the other. Currently they walk along a corridor which has: a long red carpet running along the bottom; chandeliers hanging from the ceiling above them, and many framed photos are hung along the walls perfectly. The two men stop at the end of the corridor at two large doors. "Falcon, how about we go back to the Flyer and-" Suddenly, the bounty hunter kicks the double doors open, where they slam against the walls to either side of them! Virion now anxiously grips onto Douglas' shoulders, as he examines the room. There's a large table stretching along the room, where there are various bottles of whisky, vodka, wine and shots, all of which with their matching glasses.

At the end of the table, there's a single picture, which depicts a young girl clenching onto a stuffed toy; a person with their back turned holding their axe, and a small red demon, which has one of the widest grins. The two men exchange a look. "We're going to die anyway, bro, we may as well…" "…enjoy our last moments." They now slowly turn their attention to the alcoholic beverages on the table…

Meanwhile, in the garden Ashley and Kilonia sit laughing – or at least they are until Ashley spots a certain red demon. "Red?! You're meant to be looking after Viriob and the Flalkn!" The witch exclaims, but Red still continues to smile proudly. "Don't worry! They **are** being well looked after! I left them lots of those alcoholic beverages adults love to drink!" Ashley doesn't respond – she doesn't know how to; she simply lets out an exasperated sigh. "Red, get out of here. Kilonia, come with me, we're going to have quite the duo to handle." "Wait, WHAT?!" Before she can even object, the fallen angel is being dragged along to help!

Empty bottles. That's all there are now, lying on the table. Everything else is on the floor – including Captain Falcon and Virion – where they kneel and lick at some of the alcohol they spilt…

-Authors Note: This is actually a 'To Be Continued', so be ready for the next chapter to conclude this adventure!-


	5. Chapter 5

Still, Ashley is leading Kilonia down one of her many long corridors extremely quickly. The young witch uses her magic to throw each door open, just hoping to find the room her guests are in, preferably before somebody else does…

"Hey bro, are we Little Mac?" Captain Falcon asks, as he now looks up from the puddle, where he proceeds to lick Virion's arm, which tastes like alcohol, because the archer spilt some down his arm. The blue-haired man lets out a gasp of shock. "Bro, am I the Little or the Mac?" He questions in response, as he now licks his own arm. The bounty hunter laughs loudly! "No, he's one person!" Virion's eyes widen at this response. "No. Way." The two men now continue laughing, and talking a bunch of drunken nonsense, but little do they know that somebody is watching them as they do so…

Meanwhile, in the garden, Chomper continues to think of steak. "I wonder what kind of steak it will be… Fried, roasted or stewed?" He ponders his thoughts aloud, his stomach already growling at the idea of food. However, his thoughts are suddenly halted when he hears a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Bro, bro, right. You know that chick who you had a kid with? Why doesn't she want to marry you, man?" The man in the spandex questions, but doesn't give him time to respond. "I mean, you are an awesome arrow firer guy and…" He trails off. "YOU HAVE BLUE HAIR! You know, you could do better-" The archer cuts him off when he shouts. "I WILL SELL HER FOR A CRUMPET!" This causes the man in the spandex to gasp. "At least sell her for two."

As the two men go to continue their nonsense, suddenly they feel a hand resting on each of their shoulders… Slowly they turn their heads to see a small person with red piercing eyes – identical to the ones they saw in the shed. Suddenly both the men burst into laughter. "As if we were scared of YOU!" Viriob exclaims, where Falcon now turns his body around entirely to face the small person. He places one of his hands firmly on them. "I'm gonna kill you!" The man says in a mocking tone, before they both explode into stitches of laughter again. Moments later, the men turn to face the small boy, who now has a creepy grin spread across his face and a large axe held firmly in his hands… In a split few seconds, Douglas has Virion over his shoulder and is sprinting around the room.

"No. No. NO!" Ashley yells at the top of her lungs, now annoyed that she can't find her guests. The young girl lets out an exasperated sigh, before finding herself being lifted up by the fallen angel, Kilonia, who has been dragged along all this time. "Ay, they couldn't have gone far!" She quietens her voice to a whisper. "Truth be told, they're both very stupid." They both laugh quietly, until they hear a loud shattering sound from the end room.

Back in the garden, and Chomper is investigating the bushes… "Hey?" He says, questioning who is in the bush. Suddenly, he finds himself pushed into the dirt as a snake tackles him. She is evidently rather small, but apparently quite powerful. "What the heck!" The plant exclaims upon being shoved into the ground – again. The snake doesn't respond to his reaction; she only whispers "Help me." As Chomper now looks up, he sees a huge bird with jagged wings flying over the mansion…

Kilonia throws the doors open to the room! "OKAY, WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS?" Kilonia bellows, before she finds the two drunk men in the corner of the room, cowering from the large axe that is now nearing their throats – Villager laughing darkly all the while. The axe suddenly stops moving. A red glow is around it – that red glow is Ashley's magic at work. "Villager…BE GONE!" She suddenly bellows, making the boy disappear along with his axe. The young girl lets out a deep sigh, slowly walking over to the two men. A piece of paper is noticeably held tight in her hands as she walks over, but she suddenly stops walking when the two men start laughing again. Ashley now backs away slowly from the two drunk men…

"VIRION, YOU WERE ALL LIKE:" Falcon now makes his voice as high pitched as he can "Captain Falcon – save me from the evil Villager!" The bounty hunter bursts out laughing, where Virion tries to slap him. He fails. Instead he hits his own leg in confusion. "Ashley, do something with those two idiots…" Kilonia lets out an exasperated sigh. Soon after, Ashley points her wand at the two men in front of her… Her normally jet black hair suddenly turns white, and it moves wildly, despite there being no wind at all! Slowly, Captain Falcon and Virion are shrunk and are thrown into a jar – trapped.

Do they care? No.

"Douglas, man, you know, you're amazing, yeah? I mean, you're tough, and you just THROW yourself into everything! I mean, you're pretty fearless and you take everything head on! That's pretty inspir…inspir…COOL! IT IS COOL!" The man in the red outfit, removes his helmet, genuinely smiling. "Thanks man… But…I hold myself back, you know?" The archer lets out a loud gasp, placing his hand on the others shoulder. "Don't-" "No, no. You see, there's this chick – no – a woman… She's so beautiful… Her long dark blue hair, that falls so far down her back… Her eyes are the same blue! One of which has this mark, it's like a birthmark! Shows she's royalty 'n' all that. Her name's Lucina. She's a princess of a place called 'Ya Sis!'" He pauses and thinks for a moment. "No, Ylisse." Virion lets out a loud gasp, which makes the bounty hunter highly nervous. "SHE SOUNDS PERFECT!" He exclaims at the top of his lungs. "RIGHT?" Falcon grins widely! "You. You go get her, okay? Be happy together! Promise me." The bounty hunter looks into his eyes and nods, before putting his helmet back on. "I will!" He jumps up, and tries to walk off, but he just bumps into the glass wall, that is the jar. He glares angrily at the jar, before his fist becomes engulfed in fire. "Falcon…" He pulls his arm back. "PUNCH!" He exclaims, his fist hurling into the jar, before it is thrown back right into his face, where he knocks himself out.

"Hey Ash, what's in your hands?" Kilonia asks the witch, as she examines the piece of paper. The young girl holds it close to her. "Adoption papers… Virion gave me them a long time ago… He said he would come find me, and we could be a family – if I wanted." The fallen angel places her hand gently on her shoulder. "I have signed it – I have said yes to this idiot being my legal adult." The two turn their attention back to the jar, where they soon see Virion holding the knocked out Captain Falcon. He's gently whispering "Everything will be okay, bro."

In a split few seconds, the young girl has them both out of the jar, and she establishes that Douglas has managed to injure himself. Her wand is soon back at work, and she casts two spells: One making both of the men sober, and the other restoring them to their normal sizes. The witch in training now thinks extremely carefully, before doing her third and final spell – this heals the head injury he did to himself.

Very slowly, Douglas awakes… He suddenly jumps to his feet. "Ha! Remind me to NEVER drink that much again!" He laughs to himself, which causes them all to smile. He pulls Virion to his feet. "Ay, I think it's time for us to take our leave now." Virion pauses for a moment, as he smiles warmly at Ashley – grateful. The young girl simply nods, and begins to lead the way to the Falcon flier outside.

When they arrive outside, there is a loud thud. The large bird has now landed in front of them… Falcon prepares a punch, but he stops when he sees a small, orange cat jump off of its back. "WAIT! You two are Captain Falcon and Virion, right?" He questions rather loudly, but certainly. The two men nod. "Follow us – The Jewel of Resurrection is in trouble." The two are confused, and as Virion goes to decline, Falcon exclaims. "IT WON'T BE IN TROUBLE FOR LONG!" He jumps into the Falcon flier.

Virion goes to follow, but he is stopped. "Virion!" The witch shouts up to him. As the archer turns around, he sees the adoption papers being handed back to him – signed. He smiles brightly and pulls the witch in training into a hug. "I swear…I will be the best father I can. But…Right now? He needs me." Ashley nods into the hug, before swiftly pulling out of it. "Go. Save that jewel or something." The archer takes the papers, before climbing into the flier.

Little did he know, that Douglas was watching and little did he know that the man remembered what he said – his words of encouragement to asking the woman out. The bounty hunter smiles to himself, now having a new found respect for the blue-haired man.

"Nya! Follow us!" The cat – who is still yet to give his name – jumps back onto the bird and flies off. The Falcon Flier following not far behind with the unbreakable duo.


	6. Chapter 6

About 30 minutes had passed, and now Captain Falcon begins to land the Falcon Flyer. The dynamic duo found themselves nearing the top of mountain, which is mainly formed off jagged rocks, though there are occasional grassy plains. Laying ahead, there is an entrance to a large cave. The two get out of the flyer and stand to attention, now looking at the large bird and the small cat that stand before them. "So, erm, who are you?" Douglas asks, his attention mainly directed towards the orange ball of fur. "Name's Jibanyan! This is my partner Zapdos – he's a legendary bird! Protector of the resurrection jewel-" "If he's the protector; he has done an awful job." Virion suddenly cuts his sentence short. "Good one!" Douglas laughs at the others remark. Jibanyan and Zapdos both glare at the two men in front of them. Sparks fly off of the bird's cheeks – he is clearly very annoyed.

"Nya! You've annoyed him!" Jibby exclaims, as the bird now transforms into a human. This would come as a shock to any normal person, but Virion and Captain Falcon just stand and stare, still waiting for their explanation. "The people of Plegia have arrived, and they are far from happy. Normally I would use a discharge an electrical current, but… They are strong. They use strong forms of magic – fire, electrical, wind and dark." Zappy explains most of it, before the orange cat intervenes again. "Even if he landed a hit, they have many healers! They have certainly come prepared!"

"We will help." Virion suddenly speaks up. "However, we will need an army. My fellow man – Captain Falcon – shall lead us. Understand?" The cat and the bird exchange a look, before they nod at his request. "Two other guardians, Articuno and Moltres, have also gone to get us help. They should return shortly…" "Presuming they haven't been shot down by archers, right?" Douglas Falcon speaks up, causing confusion to Jibanyan, Zapdos and Virion. The man in the spandex points towards a bush, where it's evident some Plegians are hiding. They each are equipped with bows and arrows, and some seem to be celebrating something with a glass of wine. Slowly, the bounty hunter and electrical bird edge towards the archers…

Suddenly, two weapons come out of nowhere, slicing all of the foes in half. The first weapon is a large, and presumably heavy sword. Upon hitting the ground, it had made a crack in the earth below their feet, as well as a loud thud! The weapon next to theirs seemed much lighter, though it still got the job done. It was emitting a red glow upon the wielders entrance – it was a brighter and more vivid red in comparison to the blood that had been spilt and will stain the stone. At the end of both swords, there are two blonde-haired men.

"Sir Moltres and Lady Articuno have both been shot down." The man with the large sword says bluntly, as the other blonde haired man frowns. The electric 'bird' falls to his knees, his head held in his hands… "I swear; I will avenge them…" He whispers to himself. Jibanyan kneels down beside him, and pats his back. "Thank you for the news, Cloud." The orange cat now turns his attention to the other, with the lighter sword. "Shulk, thank you for joining us. Myself and Zapdos managed to get into contact with Captain Falcon and Virion, so-" "Onwards!" Douglas suddenly shouts, beginning to walk towards the opening to the cave. The archer sprints to his side, a pistol held firmly in his hand. "Wh-What are you both doing?!" Jibanyan questions their idiotic motives. "Taking the lead." "Try to keep up." The bounty hunter speaks first, followed by the archer. Cloud, Shulk, Jibanyan and Zapdos all exchange a look, before running to catch up.

Deep inside the cave, a soldier comes running along. He is missing part of his arm, and was evidently a healer of sorts. "They…They're here-" "And you failed to stop them?" Silence. "End his pathetic excuse of a life." The soldier goes to protest, but he can't. He is beheaded, then his head is thrown into a large pot of tea, where it is left for the skin to boil off.

Three different paths lay ahead, all of which taking them in the same direction, but they are presumably taken to different places. "It seems we need to split up." Cloud says firmly, where Virion and Jibanyan nod in agreement. "Or…We could just backslash the walls until they all become one path!" Shulk exclaims – a wide smile on his face. Slowly, the other five turn and look at Shulk, amazed by his idiocy. "Jibby and I will take the path to the right!" Zapdos says first, and before the small cat can object, he is being dragged down the path.

Cloud looks at Shulk, who is still smiling brightly. "Do you not realise how serious this is?" He questions the boy. "We're going to die, if we don't get the jewel to safety!" Shulk says rather chirpily, which causes Cloud to sigh. "Come on…" The two now take a walk down the route to their left. This leaves the dynamic duo, who go striding down the middle route.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The same sound repeats, all the way down the corridor… "It's too dark!" The orange cat complains, which causes the guardian to laugh. "It won't be for much longer!" Zappy says, before he claps his hands together, causing a spark, that lights up their surroundings. What they see surrounding them, however, causes both of them to gag…

Cloud and Shulk have been walking down this corridor for 10 minutes now. What have they found? Nothing. Not even a sound had been made. "It's quiet…Too quiet…" Cloud readies his buster sword – uncomfortable. "Well, it was until you started speaking!" Shulk laughs quietly at his own joke, though even he is on edge… He gets his weapon ready also. Finally, they hear a sound. It sounds like… Bubbles. The two edge nearer to the sound, but soon get whacked round the head – knock out!

Surrounding Zapdos and Jibanyan are corpses… All of them are in similar beige coloured trench coats. Most of them have been chopped in half from the waist, and all of them are hanging from the caves' ceiling. "That dripping…" Jibby trails off, backing into Zappy, who places the small cat on his shoulders. "We can't be far off… We can't back out now… Moltres and Articuno wouldn't…" They both take a sharp breath in, before beginning to walk onwards.

Captain Falcon and Virion finally make it to the end of their route. There wasn't a single disturbance along the way – well, other than Virion tripping over a rock, and getting a nosebleed. The duo found themselves in a large cavern. It has blood smeared up the walls and all across the floor. There are many heads detached from bodies – though one is evidently intact. "Douglas! That girl!" They both sprint over to the girl, and kneel by her side. "Is she dead?" The man in the spandex questions.

"No." A voice echoes through the room, and suddenly the girl becomes conscious. Her breathing is frantic, and she coughs up some dust. "P-Prince Peter" She gasps for air in between her sentence. "He…He has the jewel!" Her eyes begin to flicker shut again. "But-"

CRASH! Suddenly, a vehicle with the number plate 'J4M4L' crashes through the cave wall! The doors are thrown open, where both Virion and Douglas spot a familiar face. "Ike-" "No time to talk, both of you, get in!" He snaps. The two men clamber in. "Haha! You just went BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM!" A lance begins to speak – frightening both of the men. "SHUT UP, LANCE!" Ike bellows at the top of his lungs, throwing the weapon out of the window, before he slams his foot down onto the accelerate pedal.

"Falcon, music!"

At the bottom of the mountain, slowly the girl regains consciousness once again. However, this time, she finds herself no longer dizzy and she also finds that her vision is no longer blurred. She had thought for sure she was dead. "I couldn't just let somebody so beautiful die." The female turns her head, and finds a man dressed in a black cloak sitting in a tree. He jumps down, smiling warmly – though his eyes are covered by his white bangs. "Did you save me?" She questions. "Who are you? Why?" "I'm the Grim Reaper himself, but please, call me Undertaker. Oh, and yes – I did." She freezes for a moment, but then she smiles. "Trucy Wright – ace magician and partime detective – thank you for saving me." Nothing. "Hey, Undertaker, want to go grab a coffee, or something?" She asks, and he chuckles lightly. "I would love to." The Grim Reaper helps the ace magician to her feet, and they walk – together.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's right! We have a new single that has been released! Now, you wouldn't have expected it, but these two make quite duet. Here's Taylor Swift and Rick Astley performing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'!" As the music begins to start, Virion slaps the radio off. "Falcon, why don't you just put that awesome CD in?" The archer questions, and the bounty hunter lets out a deep sigh. "For the last time…I LEFT IT IN THE FLYER, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO-" "Guys! Can we focus on the matters at hand?" Ike suddenly intrudes on their conversation, silencing both of the men.

Slowly, Cloud's eyes open. His vision is blurred and his head is in absolute agony… It takes a moment, but his eyes finally adjust to his surroundings. Above him, he can see the blackened clouds rolling across the sky, hiding the suns' rays of hope. As he looks down, he establishes that he is a long way from ground. Most of the surrounding ground is rock and sand, though below him there is an extremely large bush – not a safe one. He can see that this particular bush has sharp thorns sticking out of it. He presumes they are also poisonous. The soldier gets to his feet and scans the area closer to him. He's in a cage of some sort, with three others. They're still unconscious… Shulk evidently has a rather harsh bump to his head – he must have got hit slightly worse than Cloud had. Jibanyan and Zapdos are the other two who lay unconscious, however they have various cuts and bruises all over…

"As we know, Prince Peter was killed by a trained assassin, which isn't a surprise, because many people wanted him dead. However, after you left, I found a baby sleeping in his crib – that baby had just lost his father." Ike pauses. "I took him to a land to be cared for by some shrine maidens and such. It was for the best, and children age quickly there, until they hit the age of about 17. When he turned 17, he was told the truth. He was told of his father being assassinated; his rightful place as prince of Plegia and…" He stops driving the van suddenly. "He was told that you both killed his father." As Douglas goes to exclaim something, Ike suddenly speaks once more. "The prince is 'Prince Peter Junior', and he seeks vengeance on yourselves and intends to kill anybody who tries to stop him." Suddenly, Captain Falcon lets out a single, but loud laugh. "Their army is a joke, and us three alone can destroy-" "Falcon, I don't fight any longer. I made a Chromise – promise – that I wouldn't." Silence. Both men are shocked by this new information. The hero legend speaks once more.

"He's resurrecting Grima."

No sword… No armour… Nothing. Cloud takes in a deep breath, before charging at the bars of the cage he's held in! Bang! Still nothing. He turns his attention to the three people who are still unconscious. He mutters to himself "Shulk is as useless as I am right now…We have no weapon. Hmm… Jibanyan? No, they won't fall for some cat cuteness – presuming he could pull that off." He now directs his attention to the final person. "Zapdos? If he can bend electricity, then maybe-" "You know, you're more entertaining when you're running into the bars on this cage." A voice complains. The soldier turns around before suddenly jumping back. "Shulk! I thought- Was you pretending to be knocked out?" He exclaims, slightly annoyed. Shulk laughs. "Sure did! I don't regret a second of it! But, I was listening to your plan. We should test it out! But, first, let's wake them up." Cloud goes to shout at him, but he just nods, before they both begin attempting to wake Jibby and Zappy.

Laying in front of where Ike stopped J4M4L is a large sandy area. A single building is in the middle. The building is made of grey and black stone… Surrounding the building, is an army – not an overly large one, but it is large enough to be of bother. Up on the roof, there's a stand, which seems to be directly in front of the moon that's peeking in between the clouds that blanket the sky.

"Just as Naga foretold… Grima is going to be resurrected once more." The priest with long blonde hair holds his hands together as he stands beside the presumably poisonous bush. "If Naga is correct again, Virion and Douglas have trouble ahead." He releases his hands. "Robin, Gaius, Ricken, Olivia – have you spotted anything?" "I spotted a bush!" Ricken exclaims, causing everyone to sigh. "I haven't spotted anything sweet enough for me to care…" Gaius sighs, disappointed that he is still yet to find anything sweet. Olivia innocently shakes her head, refusing to say much. "Above us, there's a cage – presumably there are prisoners." Upon Robin's words, everyone looks up. "Gaius, go and check if anybody is in there. If they are – free them." The sugar loving thief nods, then climbs the bush to check the cage.

In another area of sand, sits the watcher of the cosmos – Rosalina. "It's written, when the planets are in a single line, at night, the dead can rise once again. Or, alternatively, the Gods who have been put to rest can return to the world and destroy it. Goodness, if only the hero king was here to come save the galaxy once more." The woman with platinum hair holds her Luma close to her. "I believe it's time for us to take the observatory and observe once more from the stars. We are expecting Goddess Palutena to visit soon, and she is going to watch the show develop with us." With a wave of her wand, Rosalina and her star is gone.

Finally, after what felt like years of attempting, Zapdos and Jibanyan have woken up. Cloud and Shulk have already explained what they know of the situation at hand, and now Zapdos stands at the edge of the cage. "Right, what am I doing again?" The electric bird questions. "Use your electricity to form a key, or to call for help, or to-" "The cavalry has arrived!" Suddenly, the cage is wide open, and Gaius is swinging on it, grinning. "We're free!" The prisoners of the Ylissians exclaim – all apart from Cloud. "Why should we trust you?" He glares at the thief, who's still swinging from the cage. He doesn't respond, and Cloud sighs. "Guys, let's go. We have a world to save – those two can't do it without us." Cloud says bluntly, before beginning to climb down. Shulk also climbs down, overjoyed that he is free! Jibanyan glances down at the bush and sand below. Evidently he is shaking in fear. Zapdos transforms into his bird form, where he throws the cat onto his back. Jibby grips tightly onto the other – careful not to dig his claws into the bird – before Zapdos begins flying ahead. "We'll meet you in Plegia!" The orange cat shouts to the others, before they both disappear into the distance.

Carefully Virion, Captain Falcon and Ike get out of the van, before they begin to march towards the building. As they get closer, they begin to identify the different members of the army. One seems to be a boy – no older than 15 – who is standing beside a pot, which almost resembles a witch's cauldron. The bubbles burst violently, almost as if it's acidic, and yet it smells like…tea? Virion sniffs the air harder, now certain that it is tea. The person next to the boy, is a red head. She is also referred to as 'The Secret Seller' or 'Anna', depending on the area. She stands there, grinning manically. Her sword is held firmly in her hand and a healing staff has been slung over her right shoulder – she was born to kill. One other stands there. It's none other than the evil leader – Prince Peter.

"So, you have FINALLY arrived?" The prince chuckles darkly. "Three versus three – OH WAIT! One of you are too much of a coward to even fight." Prince Peter now laughs loudly. "And, I lied about the three…" He whistles, and now a Plegian army walks from inside the castle. Swordsman, Assassins and Wyvern Riders. They're outnumbered by at least 12.

The hero legend stands forward. "Prince Peter, we do not wish to fight. Can't we all just learn to get along with one another? Can't we all just live in peace? For, the killer of your father is not present. I shan't be fighting you, and I know these two men will only be fighting if they have to." He pauses. "Please, just put your weapons down." Ike requests kindly, and the whole other army suddenly bursts into laughter. "Never!" The prince yells. "I wish to watch you all boil – now, enough talk, let's dance!" Falcon grins and cracks his knuckles, before tossing Virion a pistol. "Bro, let's teach them a lesson!" Virion smirks before responding. "This is our greatest adventure yet. People will speak of this in years to come!" The man in the spandex let's out a loud gasp. "The Captain Falcon and Virion Adventures." The archer smiles. "Let's go, bro!"

The army surges forwards, but suddenly the Wyvern riders fall, already defeated. "Is that?" "Zapdos and Jibanyan!" Douglas exclaims, overjoyed that they are present. "And we don't come alone!" Jibby grins, where the five others come into view. Virion gasps. "Libra, Olivia, Robin, Gaius, Ricken!" Suddenly a voice is heard from behind him also. "We're here too." The man turns around to look, and Ashley, Villager, Kilonia and Henry are standing there. Henry has a small finger bone in his hands, that he points towards Prince Peter. "I have a bone to pick with you!" With those words – and with the Plegians outnumbered – the army that fights for their friend's charges.

Swords swing violently, black magic is thrown in every direction, bullets are fired – sometimes aimlessly – and flaming fists are thrown. Slowly, each army has people collapse… Libra has already fallen, it seems Prince Peter intends to take down the healers first. Though, they are far from dead, it's evident that the black magic has knocked them out. On the other team, only three are left standing. The Plegian army was nothing compared to this one. Virion finally gets a moment, and he spots Ashley. She's casting spells towards others, making their weapons larger or more powerful at every given moment – or at least she was. The young witch gets hit by some of Prince Peter's black magic and is knocked out. Anger bubbles inside of the archer, as he now takes aim at Prince Peter with his pistol!

But, he suddenly finds his hands empty. He also finds that the redhead is standing directly in front of him. "Don't worry Virion, you won't have to worry anymore!" She swiftly swings her sword at him, causing the archer to wince in fear, and- "I think not!" A masculine voice exclaims, before there is a clanging of metal. The archer swiftly opens his eyes, and finds a knight in shining armour riding a horse in front of him. "F-Frederick…" He smiles, delighted to see the powerful warrior. "No time for conversing, we have a battle to be won. Now, get on." Virion climbs onto the horse, before identifying that Anna has in fact left the battlefield. She fled.

Captain Falcon finds himself face to face with the young boy and the boiling cauldron. The boy sprints over, preparing the throw the man in. This – of course – fails, as Falcon just takes a step to his left, and the boy falls over. From a distance, Ricken knocks over the pot with his wind magic! "Haha! That was TEA-RIFFIC, Ricken!" Henry exclaims, which leads to Kilonia laughing and Gaius uttering the words "Sweet joke." The boy stands back up, dusting themselves off, and Douglas sighs. "Kid, why don't you go home. I don't really want to have to hurt you." The teenager looks up at the bounty hunter and slowly nods, before running off.

Olivia has also sprinted away; she didn't wish to see any more violence. On her run, she did find a frog laying on the sand – injured. She knelt down and helped him. She presumed it was a him. As he lay, she made him drink some of her healing potion. She smiles, happy that she has managed to help somebody. The dancer runs off once more, though the frog manages to establish enough of her features to know that one day, he will repay her.

One person is left standing – Prince Peter. "Oh… We have most certainly tipped the scales." Robin smirks. "Face it, you've lost!" Kilonia yells. The two bro's walk forward. Zapdos and Jibanyan leave the scene to go and collect the jewel from the building. "This is your final adventure." Douglas grins, and Virion chuckles lightly at his reference. "No, this is yours." Suddenly, Prince Peter draws the pistol that the archer lost earlier and fires a single bullet.

Bang!


	8. Chapter 8

Shulk and Cloud enter the scene – but they are too late.

For Douglas, everything seems to be in slow motion… He watches as his bro – who is still smiling from his laughter before hand – falls onto his back, bullet in his head. Beneath his helmet, his eyes are beginning to well up. His sadness is soon replaced with anger, and he turns to Prince Peter, fist engulfed in flames. Normally, he would say 'Falcon Punch', but not this time. "HOW DARE YOU!" Captain Falcon exclaims, almost choking on his words, before he hits the prince in his face – a one punch kill.

The bounty hunter turns to look at his bro – no, one of his best friends – and finds Frederick already holding him, tidying his hair as the archer would always do. "He has a pulse." Frederick manages to say, grateful himself for this fact. Captain Falcon whistles, where his Blue Falcon zooms over to the scene. The man picks up Virion and places him carefully in the passenger side of the Blue Falcon, before he climbs into the driver side. Swiftly, he drives off, muttering the word "Hospital."

"Get the healers in the van! We need to get them medical attention!" Ike shouts, his van door wide open. Cloud carries Libra on board, while Ricken acts like a proud man, carrying Ashley onto J4M4L. Gaius watches, and backs away from the scene, swiftly sprinting off without a trace. Kilonia decides against getting on board, and flies away with Henry in her arms once more. Most of the others decide to stay behind. Robin and Villager are the only two to clamber onto the van, before Ike swiftly drives off.

"We've got the jewel guys, and- HEY, WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?!" Jibanyan yells, before sighing. "They left us…" The cat holds up the jewel of resurrection. "Now, what do we do with this?" "It seems we must guard it once more – until the time is right for it to be used once more…" Zapdos says, before transforming into a bird, ready to go back to guarding it. Jibanyan jumps on his back. "Away with us!" They fly away – clueless about what happened.

The Blue Falcon skids to a stop. Falcon swiftly takes the blue-haired man into his arms, and begins taking large strides inside, where he soon finds Frederick matching his pace. As the man goes to question his presence, the knight simply says. "I was in the trunk of your vehicle – now – CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Frederick suddenly yells, where nurses and doctors begin to rush around, some even gasping at the sight. Soon, Douglas finds his arms empty, and he watches as Virion is wheeled away on a bed into an emergency surgical procedure…

Finally, Ike skids to a stop at the hospital, where he carries Libra inside, and Villager carries Ashley – as opposed to his axe. They too are seen to, but by the finest doctors who work with the arts of the dark magic. "Ike, you should go find Captain Falcon." Robin says. "Oh no, I will wait with you both-" "Go, or you will regret that you didn't – and you know that." Ike goes to protest once more. "We will stay with Libra and Ashley." The hero legend nods. "Thank you." He says, before he goes swiftly walking down the corridors.

A few hours had passed, and Captain Falcon sits outside Virion's room with Frederick. His helmet is removed, and he is tapping it with his fingers anxiously. They are yet to hear the results. The archer is awake, but he is still talking with the nurses – he hopes the man is trying to charm them. He hopes that he is perfectly fine. Frederick hasn't spoken a word since the reception area. The man has his hands held firmly together, and his eyes are shut – almost as if he is in prayer.

"Hey, any news yet?" Douglas looks up, and finds Ike standing before him. The hero legend sits down beside the bounty hunter. "This isn't your fault, you know-" "But, it is, Ike! Look at him! He has bandages wrapped around his head, because of a bullet. A bullet from one of my guns. A bullet that would have never been near him, if he was never near me!" Captain Falcon stops. "Sorry..." "No, it's okay." They sit in silence, where a doctor leaves the room. "So?" Frederick speaks up at last. "We should probably speak somewhere private."

Slowly, Ashley's eyes open, and she finds Villager sitting to her right. "V-Villager? Where am I?" She questions. "You're in a hospital." He smiles. "I'm glad you're okay." Ashley smiles slightly at that. "How long have you been waiting there?" "Just a few hours – nothing too long." Silence. "How's everybody else?" "Everybody is well…" The boy trails off. "What has happened? Who isn't okay?" The witch in training becomes more demanding, and Villager mutters. "Virion."

"What is it then? Is he okay?" Captain Falcon becomes impatient, and snaps slightly. "There's no gentle way to say this… Virion is well, but it seems he has lost many of his memories. He says the last thing he can remember is meeting a crazy lady who goes by the name of Sully." This comment causes Frederick to chuckle lightly. "May we go see him?" Ike questions. "Of course you can! When you are ready, of course." The doctor smiles warmly, before he leaves the room. "I'm going to go ahead and visit him." Frederick stands, and leaves to go speak to the blue-haired man.

"He… He has lost all those memories?" Douglas stands himself, putting his helmet on. "Falcon-" "He must never know of me. He must never know the truth of how this happened – and he must never know of everything we have done." The bounty hunter walks out of the room, and looks into Virion's room, before he steps out of the archer's line of vision. Ike follows, and watches as the bounty hunter pulls out something that seems to look like an invitation. "I was going to enter us in this. 'The Nintendo Games'. We would have made a killer team, but… I refuse to stand and watch him get hurt like this again – not because of me." He shoves it back into his pocket. "Look after him." The bounty hunter strides away, before Ike can respond with. "We will."

"So, you're Frederick?" Virion questions. "How did we meet? What are we to each other?" He questions. "We… We were comrades. Now, I consider us to be close friends." The knight smiles at the archer. "Just friends?" The archer questions, which flusters Frederick ever so slightly. "Well-" "Hey there archest of archers, how are you doing?" "Hero legend Ike – we're friends? Wow!" Ike chuckles lightly at his remark. "Of course." The archer smiles, before he turns away to get a drink. Ike takes this as an opportunity to whisper to Frederick. "He must never know of Captain Falcon. Do not question why. I will inform everybody else of this information." The hero legend now returns to stand normally. "Listen, I must depart, but Frederick will be staying with you!" "Oh, okay. Bye Ike!" Virion waves as he watches the man leave. Once he has left the room, he suddenly turns to Frederick. "How about we go grab a coffee sometime – once I'm out of here?" The knight smiles. "I would love that."

"H-He has lost his memories?" Ashley looks down. "I'm sure he will remember you – how couldn't he? You're amazing." The young girl goes to protest, but decides against it. "Thank you, Villager." The boy nods in her direction, smiling.

In another room, a radio can subtly be heard. "Now, this is an unusual request, but here we have 'Big Blue'!" The presenter says, where the tune that the dynamic duo listened to, plays. Virion hears, and sits up. "I remember this. We… We played this song when we drove. We… Myself and…" The archer really tries to think. "I don't know… My best friend, I think." Frederick goes to say a name, but stops himself. "It's a wonderful song, no wonder you remember it." "I'm sure I will see them eventually, right?" "Right."

Sat inside the Blue Falcon, is none other than Douglas. He sits with the same radio station on, listening to 'Big Blue'. Slowly, he switches it off, not feeling the hype. He looks up to the ward his close friend is on, before he gets out his phone and making a call. "Hey, Lucina? It's Captain Falcon. Would you like to meet up for a drink – no – would you like to go out for a meal? Great! I will pick you up at 7:00? I will see you then!" The bounty hunter places down his phone, and puts Big Blue one more, but on his CD player instead. "Thanks for the advice, bro." With these words, he presses down on the accelerate, and drives off to prepare for his date.


End file.
